


Accompaniment: Dying

by drakonlily



Series: Fighting For a Chance [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Ifalna never really got along, there were things between them. But when you are dying, you reach an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accompaniment: Dying

_AN: Vincent and Ifalna never really got along, there were things between them. But when you are dying, you reach an understanding._

* * *

**Accompaniment: Dying**

"I… I think I'm dying…" There was coughing then, a form that had once been healthy was now thin, her chest rattled.

Her companion was silent. Every so often an electrical hiss would make his body jerk, though he bore it without pain. "I'm sorry." He said at length.

"He never loved me like you think he did, Vincent. He… there was-"

"Shut. Up." There was something under his voice now, like the Jenova that would make his veins raise, that off-putting, that motion and flutter from behind his eyes now manifested behind his voice. Another voice, not his own, but behind it. "I'm hurt enough, Ifalna, don't open up old wounds."

"It isn't your wound." Her voice was weak by comparison. "He loved you. I… I should have had you two gone together, I could have… but someone needed…what they are doing to you…"

"I know." He responded.

"I was selfish, Vincent. You and Veld could have taken his daughter, taken Reno, and prepared them… but I … I wanted him to myself for a while, and I could never have him. And it hurt to know that if you'd said something, I'd be cast aside… I was always so… special." Was it a death confessional? Perhaps it was one. Her companion was allowing her to finish, and she was greatful, because this took almost all of her energy. "I know it sounds-" cough "-childish. But it's the truth. I was always special, Vincent. Always, and I just wasn't as special to him."

"Nothing was then." Came the monotone answer.

Her hand flew across his face, but she was so weak, it wouldn't have mattered. The moment she did so, however, she backed up. "Oh… oh god, I'm sorry…"

He growled at first, but didn't attack, his breathing slowed when the electricity hit him again, shoulders jerking.

Tears, they were long in coming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. It isn't your fault I was jealous… Vincent, where are you going?"

"You're taking your daughter and leaving."

"How… how am I going to do that?"

"I'm going to take you."

"Vincent, you'll die, they'll kill you for that! You-" coughing- "you're going to get killed."

He shook his head, hair that was now too long fell into eyes that had once been blue. "I died once already, didn't like it."

"You aren't immortal, Vincent Valentine, you cannot choose when you die."

"I'm a Turk, Ifalna Gast, and yes, I can."

She had no choice then, but to follow him.


End file.
